Romeo and Juliet the Documentary ::complete::
by chicketieboo
Summary: Take two kids in highschool, today's slang and the original text, add a school project and you get one the most beautiful stories of all time on documentary


This was a school project that never was, I didn't have enough time to shoot, but the names of these people are real, and this is my interpratation. I cannot copyright the story, for it is not mine but othe peoples to muddle around with, however I can copyright the IDEA of the story so therefore this was written by kiki (Kirsten) Ross. © 2002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Romeo and Juliet The Documentary Script  
  
(Listening to kidney thieves - before I'm dead)  
  
(Titles)  
  
Weston Powell  
  
(Next title)  
  
Jentille Plangg  
  
(Next title)  
  
Romeo and Juliet The Documentary  
  
(Next Title)  
  
Produced by:  
  
Kirsten Ross  
  
(Next Title)  
  
Written and directed by Kirsten Ross  
  
(Next Title)  
  
This story is real, the people in it are real, the emotions are real.  
  
(Next Title)  
  
Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene...  
  
Line 1-2; page 17; Romeo and Juliet.  
  
(Next Title)  
  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life  
  
Line 6; page 17; Romeo and Juliet...  
  
  
  
SCENE I  
  
  
  
(Shows the halls of school, music still playing... lots of people. When the song is over, the screen goes black.)  
  
(Next thing you see is friar Lawrence. Sitting there, on a chair, white background. There's a table beside him with a pitcher of water and a glass. He's wearing a cloak or something formal. The white room is always filmed in black and white. )  
  
  
  
  
  
Friar Lawrence  
  
I never thought this would happen. I seriously didn't. They were just kids. Kids don't take their lives over stuff like this.  
  
(Cut to scene of people crying in the halls.)  
  
Voice over of friar Lawrence  
  
It was just they were so in love. And there was nothing anyone could do to change that. Nothing.  
  
SCENE II  
  
(Juliet is standing in a hall at her school.)  
  
Juliet  
  
Hello, ok, hi everyone this is a documentary about me, Juliet Capulet.  
  
Rosaline (camera person) Jules, will you just get on with it.  
  
Juliet  
  
Yeah ok, fine. This is our school Verona high and this is my project for film and media arts Eleven. Your going to spend 5 days with me, A whole school week, and We are going to show you the customs and realities here in Verona.  
  
Rosaline  
  
Ok Jules, we got it.  
  
Juliet  
  
Do you know what you're doing with that thing?  
  
  
  
Rosaline  
  
Yeah, I think it's off.  
  
Juliet  
  
Good.  
  
(They start to walk down the hall)  
  
Juliet So, Rosaline, did you hear about Cordelia, and Primo?  
  
Rosaline  
  
Yeah, second child. And there only in grade seven.  
  
Juliet  
  
Yeah well, good for them. Most would wait till grade eleven, but I think it's better to get it out of the way early probably.  
  
Rosaline What are you talking about? You are in grade eleven and your not even married.  
  
Juliet  
  
Yet.not married yet.  
  
Rosaline  
  
And why is that?  
  
Juliet  
  
I'm just not ready.  
  
(Mercutio walk by....)  
  
Mercutio *Cough* Capulet bitches *cough*  
  
  
  
Juliet  
  
Fucking Montagues...  
  
Rosaline  
  
Juliet! Don't swear, they're not worth it. Just ignore them they're Montagues.  
  
(Cut to Juliet in white room.)  
  
Juliet  
  
The one thing that every Capulet learns at birth is who the Montagues are and they are to be hated. I never understood why, and to tell the truth, I still don't, but they really piss me off. I never did anything to them, and yet they still hate me. My parents are always complaining about them at dinner, it gets so tiring. Tybalt is always so mad and wanting to kill them. There was a really big fight about a couple months ago, and the Chief of Police told my parents that they both better stop or there will be hell to pay. Well I'm glad. I'm tired of fighting for no reason.  
  
(Cut back to Juliette walking down the halls)  
  
  
  
Juliet  
  
Your right. Ok, well then lets go get some lunch.  
  
SCENE III  
  
(Romeo is taping his documentary in a different hall around the school.)  
  
Romeo  
  
Ok, my name is Romeo Montague, and I am making a documentary about a week in the life of me.  
  
Mercutio  
  
Romeo! Hey, your taping, hi guys, this guy here, Romeo, he's a great guy, you will just love following him around, while he follows the very lusious Rosaline.  
  
Romeo  
  
Mercutio! Will you shut the hell up? I have to hand this in; it is a school project, jack...  
  
Benvolio  
  
Project!  
  
  
  
Romeo  
  
See? Just go, I'm going to get in trouble.  
  
Mercutio Oh well pardon me, but it is a documentary, and the people have the right to know, as does the fair Rosaline... (Female voice) Oh Romeo! Thoust are very, very sexy!  
  
(Falls over Romeo)  
  
Romeo  
  
(Romeo laughs) Knock it off you freak.  
  
(They begin to walk away; Benvolio is walking sideways beside them)  
  
Mercutio  
  
All right, all right, ran into Rosaline and another Capulet today.  
  
Romeo  
  
Oh yeah?  
  
Mercutio  
  
Yeah, I wasn't the nicest guy to her.  
  
Romeo  
  
Mercutio! Why would you mess with Rosaline if you know so much about my feelings? I mean, damn it. I know she's a Capulet, but not exactly. As for the other. (sighs) Mercutio, Why do you allow yourself to sink to their level? It's not worth it; they're not worth it.  
  
(Cut Romeo in White Room)  
  
Romeo  
  
First thing I had to learn, as a child, was this simple rule... Montague's are good... Capulet's are bad... and that's all my family knows. It's the stupidest thing I have ever heard, and yet my day-to-day existence revolves around that one rule. Montagues, are good, Capulets are bad. I once asked my father why they must temp and provoke the Capulets...and at the same time hate them, my response was him being pissed by my asking.  
  
SCENE IV  
  
(Nurse is sitting in white room.)  
  
  
  
Nurse  
  
(Almost crying) I came to work for the Capulets when I was a young woman. I lost my husband and daughter in an earth wake. I had nowhere to go, and I needed the money. Everyone knew the Capulets were one of the richest Families in town.  
  
(Cut to Capulets house)  
  
(Cut back to nurse)  
  
Nurse  
  
She became just like my daughter. When Paris asked for her parents blessing, I was so happy to see that she was to be married. But I figured out quickly that she wasn't, happy that is. It wasn't hard, but her mother didn't want to see.  
  
(Enter Juliet's mother and nurse, into a room. Juliette and Rosaline are sitting in it taping.)  
  
Capulet's wife  
  
Juliet, daughter I have great news. Paris just asked the question!  
  
Juliet  
  
What question?  
  
  
  
Rosaline  
  
Paris-Paris? Kinsman to the Police chief?  
  
Capulet's wife  
  
Yes Paris. He came and asked for your hand, a complete gentlemen about it.  
  
Nurse  
  
Jules, this is wonderful. I finally will witness a wedding. I wasn't able to see Susan's, god rest her soul. But I will finally see a daughter off. I have only lived really to see you married.  
  
Capulets wife  
  
You know nurse, when Juliet is married, we will no longer need your services.  
  
Nurse  
  
I'm sure there's some family out there looking for a good woman to look after their children.  
  
Capulets wife  
  
Juliet, how do you feel about marriage?  
  
Juliet  
  
It's an honor I dare not dream of.  
  
Nurse and Rosaline What do you mean?  
  
Capulets wife Well dream about it now. You're becoming too old to be not married. I was pregnant with you at your age. And people are starting to suspect you an old maid. It's time to see you off. Paris loves you. You should be happy.  
  
Rosaline Jules! You know what this means? Paris, is really, really cute.  
  
Nurse  
  
Indeed he is.  
  
Capulet's wife  
  
I agree with Roz, not a lot of good-looking boys left in Verona.  
  
Nurse  
  
(Laughter) and I will have to agree with your mother. It's too small of a town. Not a lot of boys.  
  
Juliet  
  
I guess.  
  
Capulet's wife  
  
Juliet, what do you think? Can you learn to love him?  
  
He should be at the dance tonight. You watch him, get to know him. People can surprise you. He really likes you. It's up to you; I'm not going to make you do anything you do not want to do. Do you think you could love Paris over time?  
  
(Cut to Juliet in the white room.)  
  
Juliet  
  
In Verona, you are married by the time your twelve, eleven. It's how my mother did it; it was how her mother did it. It's... customary. So when your mother comes bursting into your room telling you you're getting married, and that if you don't then you're basically useless. Well when she asks you if you want to, what are you going to say? No? So she can make you feel worse about it later when you're still not married? For all she knows maybe I didn't want to get married. Ever. And then, maybe I did, maybe I wanted to be in love though...so much for that.  
  
(Cut back in the bedroom.)  
  
Juliet  
  
I'll expect to, if what I see makes me like him. I will go no farther then you approve though.  
  
Capulets wife  
  
Ok, good, good, I have to go get ready for the dance.  
  
Juliet  
  
Thanks for sponsoring it mother, even if it's a masquerade.  
  
Capulet's wife  
  
No problem sweetheart.  
  
(Cut to Juliet in the white room.)  
  
Juliet  
  
What was I to say?  
  
  
  
SCENE V  
  
(Cut to dance.)  
  
(Cut to Romeo sitting in white room.)  
  
Romeo When I first saw her I was amazed at her beauty, her aura. She was amazing. I couldn't believe it. I mean I knew of her. Like how I knew I was doing the same project as her. The project where we have to do a documentary for our school? Anyways, she was beautiful, and sitting right there outside the dance.  
  
(Outside of school, Juliet is standing outside of gym. Cut to Romeo outside of school too, not close enough for Juliet to hear or see them.)  
  
Romeo  
  
Benvolio who is that?  
  
Benvolio  
  
Can't make her out from here Romeo. But I'm going to hide around and stuff to make this whole documentary thing look real ok?  
  
Romeo  
  
Got yah,  
  
(Walks up to Juliet. You can see them talking but can not hear, looks like they kiss twice.)  
  
Benvolio  
  
Looks like Romeo got over Rosaline...(laughs)  
  
(Cut Romeo in white room.)  
  
Romeo  
  
Ok, ok, Benvolio says I have to talk about how I liked Rosaline. I don't understand how this has anything to do with the documentary, but he says it makes all the difference because of Juliet. Juliet, wow, that name just rolls off your tongue doesn't it? She just. She made everything go away, all my hate, and my pain, and that was only at the site of her. When I kissed her, it was the boldest thing I have ever done. I could tell I was acting really stupid. I know that. But I couldn't help it. I was so afraid that she would laugh and walk away. But she didn't. Instead she stayed.  
  
(Juliet in white room.)  
  
Juliet  
  
What to say. Well, to be honest, normally when I guy comes up to you, and is acting weird, well you try to get away from him. I don't know if it was the fact I was trying to find anyone other then Paris, or if it was the true love I had been looking for, but all I know is it just happened. you know?  
  
(Romeo in white room.)  
  
Romeo  
  
She stayed.  
  
(Juliet in white room.)  
  
Juliet  
  
Ever hear that saying? Love at first site?  
  
(Cut to Romeo in an orchard at night)  
  
Benvolio  
  
Romeo, what the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
Romeo  
  
Sh, if you're going to insist on following me, then at least be quiet. Look! (Points to her window.) What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun...  
  
Benvolio  
  
What?  
  
Romeo  
  
It's called poetry and creativity, Benvolio. Learn to use it...  
  
Benvolio (Laughs) dude, you sound like what Mercutio sounds like most of the time.  
  
(Keeps walking towards the window.)  
  
(Flash to inside Juliet's house, window is wide open. She's sitting there in Pjs.)  
  
Rosaline  
  
Oh no way, a Montague?  
  
Juliet I know! This is so messed up, my only love sprung from my only hate. Seriously, I...it just messing everything up, how can a Montague be so bad when I am in love with one? O Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?  
  
(Romeo Appears at the window...Rosaline notices and zooms in.)  
  
Rosaline  
  
Are you really in love with him Jules?  
  
Juliet  
  
Yeah, I think I am.  
  
Romeo  
  
I take thee at thy word  
  
(Juliet turns around.)  
  
  
  
Juliet  
  
(She says dragging him inside.)  
  
How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and whyfore? The garden walls are high and hard to climb,  
  
  
  
Romeo  
  
With love's light wings did I o'er perch these walls. For stony limits cannot hold love out, (Pushes hair out of her face.)  
  
(Juliet turns to the camera)  
  
Juliet  
  
You need to get out of here please.  
  
Rosaline  
  
Jules...  
  
Juliet  
  
(Comes over to Rosaline.) We need to talk.  
  
(Cut to Benvolio's view. Outside Juliet's Room, he is watching them both through her window.)  
  
  
  
Juliet  
  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself.  
  
Romeo  
  
I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name dear saint is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word.  
  
Juliet  
  
By who's direction found'st thou out this place? Romeo: By love, that first did prompt me to inquire. He lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far As the vast shore wash with the farthest sea, I should adventure for such merchandise.  
  
Juliet Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face, Else would a maiden blush be paint my cheek, for that which thou hast heard me speak tonight. Fain would I dwell on form - fain, fain deny what I have spoke. But farewell Compliment! Dost thou love me?  
  
(Romeo tries to speak, Juliet silences him.)  
  
Juliet (CONT.) I know thou wilt say 'Ay', and I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swearest, Thou mayst prove false. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully. Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown, and be perverse, and say thee nay, So thou wilt woo. But else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, and therefore thou mayst think my 'haviour light. But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
  
Romeo (Takes her hands into his) Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow, that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops -  
  
Juliet O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable.  
  
Romeo What shall I swear by?  
  
Juliet (Takes her hands back, only to pace.) Do not swear at all. Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee.  
  
Romeo If my heart's dear love -(leans in for a kiss.)  
  
Benvolio Ok, it's time for us to leave, and let them alone.  
  
(Turns off camera.)  
  
(Turns camera back on as Romeo leaves room.)  
  
Benvolio What happened?  
  
Romeo  
  
We're going to get married.  
  
(Black out.)  
  
  
  
SCENE VI  
  
(Friar Lawrence in the white room.)  
  
Friar  
  
He came to me to ask for help. He had asked for Juliet's hand in marriage. I knew how stupid it was, how bad it could be, but I also thought of the greater good it would bring. So I didn't turn him away. Instead, I said ok, I said I would help. I think that that is what I hate the most, if I had said no; it was possible they would still be here. No words can describe that feeling.  
  
(Cuts to Romeo pacing in front of a church, Juliet shows up, and they walk in)  
  
Friar  
  
Are you two ready?  
  
(Romeo and Juliet look at each other).  
  
Juliet  
  
More then ever.  
  
(Cuts to Juliet in little white room)  
  
Juliet  
  
It was a simple wedding really, something small, and Benvolio and Rosaline witnessed it. We didn't want anyone else knowing. The thing was, we knew it was fast, only meeting last night, but if I didn't marry him, then I would have had to marry Paris. Oh the joys that would bring. So I made a choice, I chose the one I love.  
  
(Cut to Friar Lawrence in the white room.)  
  
Friar  
  
You think about it and the thing is...Tybalt had it coming, he was mean.  
  
(Cut to Tybalt pushing around some kid)  
  
Friar  
  
And just didn't care about anyone but himself. He used the Montague/Capulet feud to fuel his lust for hatred and he tolerated no man. So understandably when Mercutio stood up for Romeo, there was going to be a fight...  
  
(Cut to outside the school, there hanging out, its quiet area.)  
  
Benvolio  
  
Here come the Capulets.  
  
Mercutio  
  
I don't care.  
  
Tybalt  
  
Where's Romeo, I want to have a little word with him. (He says pointing to his side, where there is a knife.)  
  
Mercutio  
  
He's not here, but I'm sure that I can relay the message.  
  
Tybalt  
  
Can we do this in private? We do have an oath with the police and the principal, here everyone will see.  
  
Mercutio  
  
Men's eyes were made to look, let them gaze.  
  
(Enter Romeo.)  
  
Tybalt  
  
He's who I want Mercutio; don't fight wars you will not win.  
  
Mercutio It is not a war that Romeo picked, it was yours, and I shall put an end to that.  
  
Tybalt  
  
Romeo, you have had this coming, come here and fight like a man. (Tybalt says taking fight stance). Or are you not man enough to fight your own battles.  
  
Mercutio  
  
We shall see wont we? (Mercutio says talking a fighting stance.)  
  
Romeo  
  
Mercutio, enough! Please we don't need to do this. Tybalt, I do not intend to fight you, it would be like fighting someone of my own blood. I will not fight you.  
  
Tybalt  
  
Then I shall have a very easy victory. You don't get it do you? You showed up at the dance and you knew that you weren't invited.  
  
Romeo It was a school dance.  
  
Tybalt  
  
Sponsored by the Capulets. You crossed the line when you danced with a cousin of mine.  
  
Romeo  
  
It was a dance! I don't have time for this. (Turns around to walk away.)  
  
(Tybalt starts to pull the dagger as he walks behind Romeo, Mercutio attacks him, and there is a struggle, as the fistfight.)  
  
Romeo  
  
Stop it! Stop it you two! (He says trying to break them up, Tybalt lunges at Romeo as he lifts his arms and Tybalt stabs Mercutio. Tybalt then gets up and runs.)  
  
Mercutio  
  
I'm hurt. I think I'm done for. Did he leave without a scratch?  
  
Benvolio  
  
Where are you hurt?  
  
Mercutio  
  
Oh, it's merely a scratch, go get a doctor.  
  
(One of the people standing around leaves to go get a doctor.)  
  
Romeo  
  
(Having Mercutio lean against him). You can not be that hurt Mercutio if your joking around.  
  
Mercutio  
  
Your right, it is not that deep, and it's not that wide. But it's enough to do me in. You will see, tomorrow I will be in my grave. (Mercutio starts to fall down towards the ground; Romeo helps him down.) I am done for, I am dead. Why the hell did you come between us? I have had it. I'm dead, done for.  
  
Romeo  
  
This is bad, really bad. Tybalt's rumors and slander, and this, it will be all around school tomorrow and we're all going to get it.  
  
Benvolio  
  
Romeo.ah, I don't think that that is as important right now.  
  
Romeo  
  
What is it Ben?  
  
Benvolio  
  
Mercutio, he's.he's dead Romeo.  
  
Romeo  
  
What?  
  
Benvolio  
  
Here comes Tybalt, Romeo he's coming back.  
  
Romeo  
  
How dare you take his life when you after mine?  
  
Tybalt  
  
If he wasn't such an impetuous person, he would still be alive I did warn him not to take on battles he could not win.  
  
Romeo  
  
As I shall warn you.  
  
Tybalt  
  
Cocky aren't we Montague?  
  
Romeo  
  
Only when I have to be.  
  
(They fight, there is a struggle, Romeo Stabs Tybalt with his own knife and Tybalt falls to his death.)  
  
Benvolio  
  
Romeo, you must go! If they find you, they will catch you.  
  
(Romeo stands there stunned at the body of Tybalt.)  
  
Benvolio  
  
What are you doing standing there? GO!  
  
(Romeo runs away.)  
  
(Fade into Bystanders the chief of police, and the principal.)  
  
Chief  
  
Which way did the person who killed Mercutio run?  
  
Principal  
  
Tybalt? Where did he go?  
  
Benvolio  
  
There.(point camera towards Tybalt's dead body.)  
  
Chief  
  
Ok, sir, put the camera down, you have the right to remain silent.  
  
Principal  
  
Wait! Let's hear him out.  
  
Benvolio Chief, Tybalt was after Romeo. He was enraged and out of control, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He tried to attack Romeo when he turned his back to fighting. That is when the brave Mercutio stepped in. He fought Tybalt, and is now laying dead. When Tybalt returned to finish what he had started. Romeo fought only in self- defense, in the process killing him.  
  
Chief If that is true, then he shouldn't have ran.  
  
Principal  
  
Romeo is here by expelled from Verona high, until further notice. If he comes onto campus, I shall have to call the authorities.  
  
(Black out)  
  
SCENE VII  
  
(Rosaline is sitting with Juliet in her room. Talking about Romeo, when Nurse enters the room.)  
  
Nurse  
  
Rosaline dear, may you leave Juliet and I alone for a moment?  
  
Juliet  
  
Whatever you have to say to me you can say with Rosaline here.  
  
Nurse  
  
Taping??  
  
Juliet  
  
It makes the project more realistic.  
  
Nurse  
  
Dear, I'm not so sure on this one.  
  
Juliet  
  
Trust me nurse, I can handle it.  
  
Nurse  
  
Very well, Jules, something happened to Romeo today. There was an accident. Well, not so much an accident as a murder. It involved Tybalt.  
  
(Cut to Juliet in a white room.)  
  
Juliet  
  
Ever know what someone is going to say before they even say it? You can just look into their eyes and see exactly what they are about to say.and all you can say is.  
  
(Cut to Juliet in her bedroom.)  
  
Juliet  
  
No. No.  
  
Nurse  
  
I'm sorry sweetheart, he was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time.  
  
  
  
Juliet  
  
(Gets up off the bed, and falls to her knees in front of Nurse.) NO! (Begins to sob.)  
  
(Cut to Juliet in a white room.)  
  
Juliet  
  
No.  
  
(Cut back to Juliet in her room.)  
  
(Over top of Juliet's sobs and no's.)  
  
Nurse  
  
I saw it happen with my own eyes child; your husband Romeo struck him down.  
  
(Juliet stops her crying, and looks up at Nurse.)  
  
Juliet  
  
You mean Romeo is not dead?  
  
Nurse  
  
No, of course, not dear, but Romeo is still in a lot of trouble.  
  
(Gets up off the floor)  
  
Juliet  
  
What kind? It was in self-defense I know what Tybalt is like, why is he in trouble?  
  
Nurse  
  
He has been banished, he ran from the scene. He's been expelled and the police are looking for him.  
  
Juliet  
  
Oh no, why is this always happening why, why does this have to happen? I finally find him, and I will never get to be with him.  
  
Nurse  
  
Hush child, I know where he is tonight; I will go find him so you and he can talk before he leaves in the morning.  
  
Juliet  
  
Do you know where he's leaving to?  
  
Nurse  
  
No I do not, But hopefully out where no one can get to him.  
  
(Black out.)  
  
SCENE VII  
  
(See camera walking up to church, and entering.)  
  
Benvolio  
  
Romeo? Romeo?  
  
(Walks into where Romeo is sitting, Nurse and the Friar are there.)  
  
Benvolio  
  
What is going on?  
  
Romeo  
  
After tonight I leave for Mantua.  
  
Benvolio  
  
And what is tonight?  
  
Romeo  
  
None of your business.  
  
(Black out)  
  
SCENE VIII  
  
  
  
(Romeo is seen leaving Juliet's room.)  
  
(As he puts on his shirt.)  
  
Romeo  
  
What the hell are you doing? Will you put that away!  
  
Benvolio Hey I have to keep this documentary real.  
  
(Juliet opens the door "only" wrapped in a sheet.)  
  
Juliet  
  
Hie hence, be gone, away! (Blushes) HI Benvolio...  
  
Benvolio  
  
Why hello miss Capulet, lovely morning isn't it? The larks are singing...And not the Nighting Gale.  
  
(Hear nurse in the distance.)  
  
Nurse  
  
Juliet!  
  
Romeo  
  
Adieu, adieu.  
  
(Starts to walk to kiss Juliet...notice camera, pecks her on the cheek.)  
  
(Romeo and Benvolio start heading for the orchard to leave, there is silence.)  
  
Benvolio  
  
So would you like to talk about.?  
  
Romeo  
  
No.  
  
Benvolio  
  
This has gone beyond our film and media arts project hasn't it?  
  
Romeo Yes.  
  
Benvolio  
  
Can I still keep going?  
  
Romeo  
  
I dunno. I have gotten use to the camera. Whatever happens, I think that we should finish the project.it doesn't mean we have to hand it in.  
  
Benvolio I agree, this is getting.  
  
Romeo  
  
Deep?  
  
Benvolio  
  
Very.  
  
(Black out.)  
  
SCENE IX  
  
(Cut to Juliet in white room.)  
  
Juliet  
  
My night with Romeo? Well, lets just say, it was my and his night; it's too, (blushes) personal to talk about. Nevertheless, after he left, our euphoria had to be shattered once again. See my parents told me it was time I hastened my marriage to Paris. My false, marriage, false love for Paris.  
  
(Cut to Paris hugging her in the hall of there school.)  
  
(Voice over)  
  
Juliet  
  
Paris, and ego centric, over-bearing, domineering jerk. He did not really love me, he loved my father's wealth and I could tell.  
  
(Cut to Juliet in the white room.)  
  
Juliet  
  
I want Romeo, I still do, and he is gone, gone to Mantua. I promised I wouldn't be mad, I promised I wouldn't cry. But (beginning to tear up.) It's so hard. I miss him so much. And he left! He left after one night! For all he knows I could be pregnant or dead, or. or, I don't know. I just want him here, with me, like he should be, like husband and wife.  
  
(Cut to friar Lawrence in white room)  
  
Friar  
  
This all happened so quickly. It really did, She came by asking for help, wanting to die. All I could do is provide an alternative death, a false one. It was simple really; all I was to do was give her a concoction I had been saving for years. It slowed the pulse and made the joints stiff. A believable false death, I would then later send to Romeo when they all thought that Juliet was dead, explaining the circumstances. that night she was to awaken and Romeo was to be their, he would whisk her off her feet and they would steal into the night to Mantua. Later, when pain had died down and hearts were somewhat mended, I was to call for them. They would come back to Verona, and from there on the two families would be so relieved with the news of them still alive they would forget the past and the two lovers could begin there new life. However that was not to be.  
  
(Cut to Nurse walking into Juliet's room with Rosaline.)  
  
Nurse  
  
She should be out of bed by now. (Sees Juliet grey and cold.) Oh my god, no, Juliet, Juliet!! (Screaming in horror) Juliet!! {Turns to Rosaline (camera)} Turn that off and Go get help! GO!  
  
(Cut to nurse in the white room)  
  
  
  
Nurse  
  
As I had said earlier, Susan, my daughter had died. So when I became the full time nurse to Juliet she became like a daughter. To see her dead, to see her lying there, I knew, I knew right then she was gone. Gone and I wasn't there with her.  
  
(Cut to friar Lawrence in white room.)  
  
Friar  
  
See, Balthasar was Romeo's family's butler. When Benvolio and he found out about Juliet's "death", they both thought it best if they went and told him themselves. They didn't think to stop; they only thought to be able to tell Romeo the horrific news face to face. If they had only waited, or if I had only sent the letter with brother John faster, I always think about the role I had to play in this tragedy.  
  
SCENE X  
  
(Cut to Romeo at some distant house. Unfamiliar surroundings.)  
  
Romeo  
  
Hey, guys, Ben, Balt! What's new? How is my beautiful wife?  
  
(Guys look at him with solemn faces.)  
  
(Cut to Romeo in the white room.)  
  
Romeo  
  
Ever know what someone is going to say before they even say it? You can just look into their eyes and see exactly what they are about to say.  
  
(Cut to them outside again.)  
  
Romeo  
  
What's wrong, there's something wrong, what happened to Juliet?  
  
Balthasar  
  
She is not in pain or trouble if that is what you mean.  
  
(Romeo grabs Balthasar and slams him up against the wall.)  
  
Romeo  
  
You know that is not what I meant. I want to know what happened to Juliet!  
  
Benvolio  
  
Romeo! She's dead.  
  
(Romeo drops Balthasar.)  
  
Benvolio I'm sorry man, she.just, it happened. She was scheduled to marry Paris today, and I personally think she took her own life.  
  
(Romeo looks the same way he did when he killed Tybalt.)  
  
(Cut to Romeo in the white room.)  
  
Romeo  
  
You can just look into their eyes and see exactly what they are about to say.and all you can say is.  
  
(Cut to Romeo and outside)  
  
Romeo  
  
No. NO.  
  
Benvolio  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Romeo  
  
NO!  
  
(He starts to pull at his hair, he through over the picnic table sitting beside him, looks back at the camera.)  
  
Romeo  
  
Put the camera away, Benvolio, put the fucking thing, put it away! (Smashes camera down.)  
  
(Black out)  
  
SCENE XI  
  
(Friar in the white room holding a bottle of anti freeze.)  
  
Friar (Reads the poisons on the side.) Warning, do not ingest, doing so can cause bodily damage. This is what he used when he went to see her. This is what took him away from her when he was so close to her.  
  
(Cut Romeo outside of the funeral home, assisting him is Benvolio, and Balthasar.)  
  
Romeo  
  
Listen, I'm sorry you guys, especially you Ben, I didn't mean to almost break the camera like that.  
  
Benvolio  
  
I understand. I had forgotten I was still taping. However why are you letting me tape now?  
  
Romeo  
  
Because it doesn't matter anymore.  
  
Benvolio  
  
Ok, we will wait out here for you.  
  
Romeo  
  
You will be waiting a long time my dear friend... A long time. goodbye.  
  
(Black out.)  
  
(Still outside the funeral home, you see friar Lawrence approaching Balthasar and Benvolio.)  
  
Friar  
  
What is going on here?  
  
Benvolio  
  
We Brought Romeo here, to see Juliet for the last time.  
  
Friar  
  
Oh no, was it Friar John who told him about Juliet?  
  
Balthasar No it was us father.  
  
Friar How long has he been in there?  
  
Balthasar About half an hour.  
  
Friar Benvolio, come with me.  
  
(They enter the funeral home.)  
  
Friar  
  
Oh no, Romeo! You couldn't of waited?  
  
Juliet Father?  
  
(You see Juliet Rise from her coffin.)  
  
Juliet  
  
Father where is my husband?  
  
(Hearing voices getting closer.)  
  
Father We must leave, Romeo is dead, my dear. There he lies.  
  
(Pointing to Romeo's dead body.)  
  
Juliet  
  
Go, thee hence, for I will not away.  
  
(Friar Lawrence comes quietly over to Benvolio, as Juliet says these lines as the same time as Friar and Benvolio are talking.)  
  
Juliet  
  
(Background.) What's here? A cup, closed in my true loves hand?  
  
Friar  
  
Do not allow her out of your site. She has gone mad with grief, listen to her talk? She needs assistance.  
  
(Looks over towards her.)  
  
Juliet  
  
Poison, I see, hath is timeless end.  
  
  
  
Friar  
  
I have to go see what is going on, but as you can see, she is very distressed right now, and will do something drastic, so I warn you again, do not leave this chamber or her side.  
  
Benvolio  
  
Ok, I wont, what are you going to do?  
  
Friar  
  
I have no idea.  
  
(Juliet's lines behind this.)  
  
Juliet  
  
O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them. To make me die with a restorative.  
  
(Friar leaves.)  
  
Juliet O happy dagger.  
  
Benvolio  
  
Juliet? (He says turning around.)  
  
(He sees her stab herself in the heart, and rushes over in time help her fall to the ground. he lies the camera down on the floor so you can see him pick up her lifeless body)  
  
Benvolio  
  
Jules? Jules?? Juliet? (Sobs, and pulls her close.) Jules.no.  
  
(Black out.)  
  
SCENE XII  
  
(Friar Lawrence in the little white room.)  
  
Friar  
  
We buried them together side-by-side. The first Montague and Capulet ever to have had that happen. The service was beautiful, and a lot of school classmates went to a school memorial. Both families helped each other with the expenses, and to this day have not had one single quarrel. Never the less the stain of Romeo and Juliet's blood still is upon this town. No matter how much they get along now, the families are looked at like murderers of their own children.  
  
(Cut to kids mourning in the halls.)  
  
Voiceover Friar Lawrence  
  
But it is still amazing to see who many people care, after the fact, and though I know I should be taking my own advice, I try to tell people not to weigh down there minds with what if's.  
  
What if I had seen them happy? What if I could of helped? Mine are always, what if I had  
  
Sent the letter myself? What if I had never married them in the first place? But it all comes down to this, they truly lived. They lived four glorious days of love. Their school documentary's minimum requirements were longer then there time together. They had a mere four days, when the documentary was to last five. If they were to have lived, they would have lived unhappy and never known the truest meaning of life, Love.  
  
A glooming peace this morning with it brings the sun for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad thing; some shall be pardoned, and some punished. For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo.  
  
THE END 


End file.
